cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LEGION
"Ironically, the attack was defeated by a loyal Commander who first gained notoriety fighting in the Rio Insurrection." Wasn't it Legion who incited the Rio Insurrection?--DarkMastero 15:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know if that's what LEGION stands for? Legolas1987 23:14, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence Of Nod. The question now is, do we move the page to reflect the name, or keep it as the acronym? I vote move. Raptor22 00:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ask and ye shall receive. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 06:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Original Research? This sure seems like original research. Is it? D'ya gotta source? -Braidenvl 6/9/08 8:09 P.M. :What looks like original research? AthCom 08:56, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I vote that we change the page title back to LEGION, as no evidence has been put forward that "Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence Of Nod" is the correct name. Furthermore, the phrase "Logarithmically Engineered" indicates a complete lack of understanding over what an logarithm is. For example, 10^3=1,000, therefore log(1,000)=3; the symbol "log" is generally used to represent a logarithm to the base of 10, such that 10^x=y means that log(y)=x. Quadhelix 16:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Quadhelix is entirely correct. I could barely believe my eyes when I read what the acronym stood for, and nobody here is going to believe me, but I'll say it here anyway. I made up "Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence of Nod" on a thread in the EA forums ages ago. Kane's Wrath was released at around the end of March; I was on the EA forums on April 1st. My username was t-bomb-inc or t-bombinc or something similar, and, it being April 1st, there were various attempts to catch forum users out with bits of misinformation and talk of secret levels and whatnot. The question was raised about what LEGION stood for, I said "Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence of Nod". A guy on the forums called Valdez or something cottoned on that "Logarithmically" didn't make sense - I told him facetiously to be silent as I was "trying to April fool here". Incidentally, after reading this article I googled "Logarithmically Engineered Governing Intelligence of Nod" and returned several results. Most successful April fool I think I've ever pulled. Aside from this howler I love the wiki, you guys are doing a good job. Seriously, I'd love to be able to remember exactly what my old account was and see if its old posts are still around. Cranec 15:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, it was on the CABAL article I read the "Logarithmically..." error. I'm not actually an editor here, so I'm not going to change it, especially since I'm sure people don't know whether to believe me or not. It would be nice if there was some way to contact EA, or EA Los Angeles, or whatever it is now, on matters of canon, because then they'd be able to tell you it's totally wrong.Cranec 16:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, when I posted my original research question (almost two months ago), I did in fact mean the name. Kane's Wrath NEVER claims the acronym to have any meaning, and thus, I also suggest the return of the article's title to 'LEGION'. --Braidenvl 19:16, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Is LEGION a robot?(Saffy Nurbs 17:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC)) WHERE ON EARTH did people get the 'cybernetic enlightenment of the commander from tibsun'? Legion was, from what i gather from the game, a reconstruction of CABAL, and Alexa explicitly states 'CABAL is a part of you.' 20:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) LEGION's avatar Does anyone know where the image of LEGION's avatar in the page's infobox originates from? Is it an official source? The image seems to include the background of the Nod briefings from Firestorm, but LEGION wasn't a character in that game...I can't seem to find any instances where we see LEGION's avatar during Kane's Wrath other than the "Demented CABAL" avatar. CABAL (talk) 16:50, August 6, 2013 (UTC) So the name was fake? So that Logartihmically Whatever Blah Blah Blah name was completely made up? I was wondering why they picked "Logarithm" of all things. Surprised nobody removed that name earlier. I think I'll also remove that image of its face, since it's most likely just CABAL's face, as many have pointed out already. BTW, if it was up to me, LEGION would probably stand for something like "Local Engagement Guidance Independent Operational Network" or "Logical Enhanced General Integrated Organic Nexus". Ssskoopa (talk) 15:26, April 13, 2016 (UTC) : Just noting this: Kane uses the image when addressing LEGION at the end of Kane's Challenge on the console.Narve (talk) 19:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC)